


Three Kids and a Duel Phantom

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anime, Background Slash, Bedtime Stories, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Queer Character, Children, Comedy, Courage, Cute, Fun, Funny, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Late at Night, M/M, Monsters, Motorcycles, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Twins, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Jack Atlas tells the kids a ghost story about a Duel Phantom draining D-Wheels of their Momentum.
Relationships: Rally Dawson/Rua, Rua & Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)





	Three Kids and a Duel Phantom

Three Kids and a Duel Phantom

Author’s Note: Titled after the 1987 film, _Three Men and a Baby_. Inspired by the 1948 film, _The Amazing Mr. X_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: Background Rua x Rally.

Summary:

Jack Atlas tells the kids a ghost story about a Duel Phantom draining D-Wheels of their Momentum.

* * *

Shapes ruffled under the blanket. Rally smacked the twins’ flashlight on in a desperate motion to banish any malign presences.

“Did your Duel Disk beep? Isn’t it off?”

“Don’t put pictures in my head!”

Rua took a deep breath between his boyfriend and sister. Because of Jack’s bedtime story about a “Duel Phantom” sucking D-Wheels dry of their Momentum, they were cutting off the blood flow to Rua’s arms.

Man, if he didn’t feel like they were suffocating him like the puffiest of coats!

The Yusei Go, Wheel of Fortune, and Blackbird were in park downstairs in the parking garage, but that was _downstairs_! A monster with an appetite for Momentum wouldn’t suddenly gain a reason to abandon its favourite meal and come after the pair with supercharged imaginations on the top floor.

You know what was scary? What Martha would do to Jack once word found its way to her from Rally that her foster son, the exalted Jack Atlas, thought ghost stories would be appropriate tales to unpack on children before they went to sleep.

_They say he’s existed since Zero Reverse. He may have been human, quite a while ago. A mysterious spirit made of rainbow energy, who won’t rest until he’s emptied the D-Wheels of every living Duelist who has ever raced in a Riding Duel. Possibly due to being an amazing Duelist in life, robbed of the chance to ride a D-Wheel himself._

…and such.

“Rua, aren’t you freaked out?”

“I’m not a sissy!”

Rally squeezed Rua extra hard for the insinuation.

“Not so tight! Not so tight!”

Rally loosened his death grip. Rua released another deep breath.

“He’s brave, and brave when he needs to be, but not as brave as he claims he is. When a turtle bit his finger at the pet shop, Rua swore off bathing for a week, expecting to be ambushed in the tub!”

“Ruka! Not in front of Rally!”

“Hey.”

“Yusei!” The three exited the blanket. Rua and Ruka in their pajamas. She in her nightcap. Rally in his nightie.

“What are you discussing this late?”

“We were a little scared over the Duel Phantom story Jack told us,” Ruka explained to Yusei.

“I wasn’t!” Rua bounced up on the mattress.

“I don’t know anything about any Duel Phantom, but if it’s ghosts, I’ve had experiences with them.”

Rua threw the covers forward, eyes sparkling. “Really? That’s awesome, Yusei! Tell us more!”

Jack shoved through. “What is this, Rua? You’ll believe Yusei, but not me, _THE_ Jack Atlas-sama?”

“I’m seconds from turning into a Duel Phantom myself if you all don’t shut up and let me get some sleep!” Crow wiped his crow’s feet.


End file.
